1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display may include organic light emitting elements constituted by a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. The organic light emitting element may emit light by energy generated when an exciton generated by combining an electron and a hole in the organic emission layer falls from an exited state to a lower state, and the organic light emitting diode display may display a predetermined image by using this light emission. An organic light emitting diode display may have a self-luminance characteristic such that a separate light source is not required, unlike a liquid crystal display. Thus, a thickness and a weight of the organic light emitting diode display may be reduced. Further, since the organic light emitting diode display may exhibit desirable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response speed, the organic light emitting diode display is of interest as a next generation display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.